


La fiebre del hueso

by Ertal77



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Poetic, Slash, obsession can be poetic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ertal77/pseuds/Ertal77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay doscientos seis huesos en el cuerpo humano. Sherlock puede nombrarlos todos. </p>
<p>Traducción al español de uno de los fanfictions más simples y emotivos que he leído, "Fever of the bone" de TheUmbrellaSeller.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La fiebre del hueso

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fever Of The Bone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/231571) by [theumbrellaseller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theumbrellaseller/pseuds/theumbrellaseller). 



_**La fiebre del hueso** _

 

Hay doscientos seis huesos en el cuerpo humano. Sherlock puede nombrarlos todos. Puede decirte que el hueso más largo del cuerpo es el fémur, en el muslo, y que el más pequeño es el estribo, en el oído interno. Puede decirte que, en un adulto, el esqueleto comprende del treinta al cuarenta por ciento del total del peso humano, y que la mitad de este peso es agua. Puede decirte que los huesos tienen once funciones principales, y enumerarlas, incluyendo los nombres de las sustancias químicas que se producen.

Es una fascinación que ha tenido toda su vida, una que encaja tan perfectamente dentro de las habilidades que su trabajo requiere, que apenas piensa en ella. Hay tantos datos que se pueden leer en la formación del cráneo, en la forma de las manos, en las fracturas curadas hace tiempo en el radio o el húmero. Esparce los huesos como los adivinos antiguos y lee su historia. Él conoce todos sus nombres. Estudia cómo encajan juntos, la articulación del músculo y el tendón. Los observa moverse bajo la piel, se descubre observando a su compañero de piso cuando se mueve por su espacio compartido, y lenta, lentamente, se da cuenta de que los huesos de John son hermosos.

Sherlock hace lo que siempre hace cuando se le presenta un problema. Recoge datos.

* * *

Sherlock ha tenido la calavera desde que empezó su negocio. Cuando comenzó, en un estudio de una sola habitación hasta arriba de humedad, la calavera era la única pieza de mobiliario que poseía. Ha perdido varios dientes a lo largo de los años, y su mandíbula está sujeta con alambre, pero la ha llevado consigo como a un viejo amigo.

Todavía habla con la calavera, pero el hueso hioides, ese hueso en forma de herradura que sujeta la lengua, hace tiempo que se perdió. Ya no puede contestarle.

La calavera vive sobre la chimenea cuando no está en sus manos. A Sherlock le gusta sentir la suavidad de las placas en su palma, acariciar la corona, deslizar su mano por la curva de la cuenca ocular y pasar sus dedos a través como si insertara una pelota. A veces rasca con suavidad dentro del interior del cráneo; sus uñas han dejado surcos huecos en la placa parietal. En sus días malos (cuando su cabeza está llena de ruido ambiental y no hay datos y su mente se rebela ante la inactividad), a Sherlock se le ocurre que si le abrieran de un golpe, su cráneo llevaría esas mismas marcas.

La calavera de John es radicalmente diferente. Es más pequeña, en primer lugar, y más redondeada. John no tiene los pómulos prominentes, pero es de alguna manera intrigante, como un secreto enterrado. Sherlock se demora en cambio en los huecos de las sienes de John y en el puente de su nariz y en sus dientes tan, tan afilados. Observa a John rechinar sus dientes cuando está frustrado y sigue la forma en la que la carne se pone tensa, empujando a su mandíbula a una posición de reposo. Él recorre con su pulgar la mandíbula de la calavera que tiene en sus manos, mientras sus ojos trazan la extensión del hueso hasta el hueco bajo el oído y más allá, hasta el pliegue protegido tras su oreja; pero, en vez de cartílago, las yemas de sus dedos rozan alambre. Tiene que girar la calavera, imaginar que está pasando sus dedos por el cabello de John y hacia abajo, acariciando la base de su cráneo, pasando por el punto vulnerable donde el hueso occipital se une a las vértebras (la primera vértebra cervical se llama el Atlas y articula el cráneo con la columna vertebral, y Sherlock es consciente de que muchos encontrarían eso poético) y llega a la cresta rocosa de la espina dorsal.

El cráneo humano es tan único como una huella dactilar. Es posible, con el conocimiento adecuado y el software correcto, reconstruir los rasgos faciales de su dueño mucho después de que la carne se haya podrido. Sherlock no lo necesita. Sería capaz de reconocer el cráneo de John entre miles.

* * *

Las manos de John, sus dedos pequeños, rápidos y capaces (hechos de carpos, metacarpos, falanges [proximal, medio, distal]), las conchas rosa pálido de sus uñas (no están hechas de hueso, sino de keratina, como su pelo, pero le cautivan igualmente; las mordería por John si pudiera), sus pálidas y delicadas muñecas (cúbito, cúbito, se desliza por su lengua), apenas vislumbradas sobre el guante de su línea de bronceado. Son tan familiares para él como ninguna otra cosa podría serlo.

Hay una frase que Lestrade usa a veces; dice que Sherlock conoce Londres “como la palma de su mano”, pero Sherlock cree que quizá conoce las palmas de las manos de John mejor que las suyas, mejor que Londres.

John está lavando los platos. Las mangas de su jersey están enrolladas, justo sobre sus codos. Sherlock observa las manos húmedas de John mientras busca un trapo, se imagina lamiendo el lavavajillas de las colinas y valles de los nudillos de John. Las manos de John se curvan en puños y luego en estrellas brillantes cuando intenta deshacerse del agua, pero los riachuelos se deslizan por sus antebrazos, perlan sus codos y gotean al suelo.

Y justo así los codos de John se convierten en la cosa más erótica que Sherlock ha visto nunca.

* * *

Hay veintiséis huesos en el pie humano, uno menos que en la mano. Es un hecho que a Sherlock le deja infinitamente perplejo. Que las manos de John, con toda su habilidad y flexibilidad, las inagotables combinaciones de la manipulación muscular que le permiten dar un puñetazo, coser una herida, apretar un gatillo, escribir en el ordenador, aplaudir, hacer girar sus pulgares y llevar varias tazas vacías a la vez, tengan solo un hueso más que sus pies es desconcertante. Los pies no son una parte atractiva de la anatomía. Son cosas a medio formar, una instantánea de la evolución en pleno trabajo, atrapados entre los apéndices que fueron y lo que sea en lo que se convertirán. Le recuerdan a Sherlock a las pálidas raíces de los vegetales, enterradas profundamente, y le repelen.

Hasta que John entra una tarde caminando descalzo, con los brazos llenos de ropa para lavar. Sherlock observa los pulgares de sus pies serpenteando en la alfombra como raíces buscando tierra, y espera que le resulten repulsivos. Pero no lo hacen. En lugar de eso observa, fascinado, como John tantea el suelo con su pie, en busca de un calcetín caído, lo pesca entre los dedos de su pie y lo pasa diestramente a su mano. El pijama de John le viene ligeramente corto, y los ojos de Sherlock siguen la protuberancia redondeada del tobillo de John y la tensión de sus tendones hasta que John desaparece escaleras abajo.

Sherlock recuerda entonces que el pie humano solo está a un hueso de distancia de la mano, y se siente impresionado.

* * *

Un día, John se estira para alcanzar una taza de la estantería superior del armario de la cocina. Sherlock piensa durante varios días en esas caderas sacudiéndose contra las palmas de sus manos.

* * *

Las siete costillas superiores de la caja torácica se llaman “costillas verdaderas”.

La octava, la novena y la décima se llaman “costillas falsas”.

La undécima y la duodécima se llaman “costillas flotantes”.

Las costillas flotantes no tienen ninguna conexión con el esternón, y son el objetivo en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Sherlock lo sabe por propia experiencia.

Una de cada doscientas a quinientas personas tiene una costilla cervical extra. Sherlock lo sabe por un caso que tuvo hace un año.

La circunferencia de la caja torácica de un adulto normal se expande de tres a cinco centímetros durante la inhalación. Sherlock lo sabe por observar a John.

John coge aire, y sus costillas presionan, contra la piel, de la séptima a la duodécima visibles. Si Sherlock pudiera colocar sus manos sobre los costados de John, las sentiría aparecer y desaparecer con su respiración, como en un truco de magia. Las costillas individualmente no tienen nombre, pero Sherlock les asigna notas, se imagina arrancándoles acordes y arpegios, rasgueando sobre el mismo corazón de John. Podría monitorizar la respiración de John de esta forma, por los huesos que se flexionan bajo sus dedos a medida que su respiración se hace más pesada y más rápida. Aparecen, desaparecen. Aparecen, desaparecen. John levanta la mirada, está tratando de planchar su camisa frenéticamente antes del trabajo. Sus dientes tan, tan afilados sujetan una tostada. La delicada cavidad de su garganta convierte a sus clavículas en una acolada o unas llaves, la marca que sirve para indicar que dos o más líneas de música deben ser tocadas simultáneamente. Sus caderas son un paréntesis cerrado.

Sherlock anhela tocar a John como a un instrumento.

* * *

El esqueleto tiene muchas funciones, una de las cuales es proporcionar protección para las partes vulnerables del cuerpo. Cerebro. Pulmones. Corazón.

Esto es en lo que piensa Sherlock mientras vaga por la sala de estar, durante ese tiempo elástico entre la media noche y las cuatro, hasta encontrar a John, encorvado en medio del suelo enfrente de la tele. Sus ojos están llenos de sangre y arena. Ha colocado sus rodillas contra su pecho y las ha rodeado con sus brazos bien apretados, para no dejar ninguna parte vulnerable a la vista. Hay una manta tirada en el suelo. No levanta la mirada cuando Sherlock entra, o cuando la tetera empieza a hervir, ni siquiera cuando Sherlock coloca una taza de té en sus manos y pliega su considerable silueta al lado de John. El silencio entre ellos es espeso y pesado, y de alguna forma fragante, como incienso o lirios del valle. John está inmóvil, tan inmóvil, dolorosamente inmóvil; se ha metido dentro de si mismo, se ha retirado al lugar que hay tras sus ojos. Sostiene el brazo izquierdo de forma incómoda. Cuando la mano de Sherlock se posa con suavidad en su hombro, asiente, resignado.

Sherlock se desliza tras él como una sombra. El cuello de John se dobla hacia delante ligeramente para permitir una mejor visión de su cicatriz, y la respiración de Sherlock muere en su garganta. Desde aquí puede ver, por primera vez, la vasta planicie de la espalda de John, la cadena montañosa de su espina dorsal, que serpentea hasta desaparecer bajo la cinturilla de su pijama. Hay treinta y tres vértebras en los humanos, y Sherlock cree que puede ver una buena cantidad de ellas, pero la tele parpadea demasiado deprisa para poder ver con claridad, y necesitaría sus manos para contarlas. Los brazos apretados de John hacen sobresalir sus omoplatos (las escápulas, una fea palabra), y Sherlock los observa presionar contra la piel como alas intentando escapar. Sherlock trata desesperadamente de ignorar la flexión de las costillas de John (aparecen, desaparecen, aparecen, desaparecen), y se concentra, en su lugar, en el retorcido nudo de tejido del hombro de John, la herida de salida. Sus dedos exploran la cicatriz con precisión quirúrgica, creando un informe de balística mientras la recorre. Cataloga el calibre de la bala, el ángulo de entrada, estima por encima la cantidad de tiempo que requeriría para curar; pero por una vez lo hace en silencio, porque John ya sabe todo eso. Con cuidado, presiona un dedo (la mínima cantidad de área posible, no está hecho de piedra) en la espina dorsal de John, y este arquea su espalda obedientemente. Mareado, Sherlock recorre con la yema del pulgar el filo romo del omoplato de John, y lo repite para estar seguro. Hay un pequeño fallo, imperceptible a no ser que lo estés buscando, escondido bajo el tejido de la cicatriz.

-La bala...- pero su boca está seca y no puede acabar la frase.

-Falló la arteria principal. A pesar de eso, se llevó un pedazo de mi omoplato- dice John, doblando el cuello para mirar a Sherlock. Frunce el ceño-. ¿Estás...?

Pero es demasiado, y a Sherlock se le escapa un profundo y estremecedor suspiro, y presiona su boca contra la sexta vértebra de John.

Y entonces, de pronto, John está retorciéndose entre sus brazos, todo esquinas y filos y dientes tan, tan afilados. La rótula se llama también patela, y es el hueso sesamoide más largo del cuerpo humano, y está presionando contra el muslo de Sherlock cuando la boca de John encuentra la suya. Las manos de Sherlock resbalan hacia los omoplatos de John; siente las escápulas desplegarse contra sus palmas como el batir de unas alas. Un uso primario del esqueleto es servir de armazón sobre el que se construye el cuerpo entero. Otro es permitir el movimiento, a través de la manipulación de los músculos, tendones y articulaciones. Sherlock ha observado a John moverse durante meses, pero ahora la más ligera contracción le cautiva; John se gira, y es como el movimiento de las placas tectónicas. Sherlock estira a John como a un mapa, aprende su topografía con sus manos y su boca. John es suave y duro en los lugares más inesperados, y Sherlock hace todo lo que puede para aprender sus colinas y sus valles, los acantilados de sus clavículas, las cumbres de sus codos y rodillas. Sherlock quiere explorar a John hasta que conozca su cuerpo como la palma de su mano, como la palma de las manos de John, como Londres. Le sujeta fuerte, y John le sujeta a su vez, hasta que ambos están fusionados tan completamente que si no fuera por toda la carne y el músculo y la piel, serían un solo esqueleto. Juntos podrían asombrar a los científicos. Sus caderas se deslizan juntas y el surco de la caja torácica de uno está hecho para el otro, y en algún momento de la noche Sherlock se descubre dando gracias a la evolución por el hueso hioides de John.

(El hueso favorito de Sherlock está en la base de la espina dorsal, justo sobre el coxis; se llama el sacro, que significa sagrado. Cuando Sherlock presiona su boca ahí, John se deshace.)

Mucho, mucho más tarde, cuando están soñolientos y blandos y demasiado cansados para moverse, Sherlock alcanza una mano hacia la de John, y sus metacarpos encajan juntos en un perfecto nudo de carne y hueso. Cuando muramos, piensa Sherlock, pueden enterrarnos en la misma tumba, y una vez que nuestra carne se pudra no podrán discernir de quién es cada hueso.

* * *

Hay partes de John que Sherlock nunca puede ver. El húmero, el fémur, la fíbula, algunas vértebras, partes de su pelvis: están enterradas demasiado hondo bajo la superficie. A veces Sherlock se tumba junto a John y simplemente le toca, murmurando los nombres en latín de John en voz baja. En ocasiones hay un espacio vacío donde el esqueleto simplemente desaparece, y Sherlock, frustrado, tiene que seguir con su mapa en otra parte. Cada vez que pasa esto, John toma la mano de Sherlock y la coloca en su cadera, o en su rodilla, o en su octava costilla. “Nómbrame”, le dice. Cuando su relación lleva ya algunas semanas, John llega a casa del hospital con un sobre grande en las manos. Dentro hay un grueso fajo de radiografías y resonancias magnéticas del esqueleto completo de John. Hay doscientos seis huesos en el cuerpo de John. Sherlock puede nombrarlos todos.

 


End file.
